


Handcuffs

by BendyDick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: Neil gets a call and needs Andrew's help to quiet the memories. Handcuffs are involved. This is from the extra content.





	Handcuffs

It felt like fire in the center of Neil’s stomach. Just a flame burning at everything he’d built of himself. A hot coal igniting his memories and forcing him to remember everything from his past that he’d laid to rest when he’d chose Neil, when he’d picked the Foxes. It’s almost comforting to allow that flame to swallow him up. Easier. Far easier than dealing with the cold ache in his chest at the thought of his uncle being murdered, traded out for someone younger. 

The call had been a surprise, a token of trust, and he appreciated it but he almost wished he hadn’t known. He had enough blood on his hands and this only felt like adding more. It hadn’t been Ichirou on the other end of the line but Nathaniel could still picture the assessing way the man had stared at him in and how he’d felt like all the man could see was his father’s violence written across his skin. 

“We are going to execute Hartford. Are you going to be a problem?”

Neil had said no. He knew his place. Knew what was expected. Play exy and play it well. He had no right to contest. That’d been the end of the conversation and he’d sat still picturing his uncle’s brains splattered across the concrete floor the same as his fathers. 

He’d gone straight to his dorm and pulled out the handcuffs Roland had given him as a gag gift. They’d never been used with him and Andrew. There’d never been a reason too. He knew Andrew’s lines. Knew where yes started and no began. But right now, that fire, it was burning too bright and he clung to the cold metal needing their boundaries. He barely glanced up when Andrew walked in and stared at him. No words were spoken as Andrew watched him. 

“You’re staring,” Neil said when Andrew didn’t look away. 

“And you’re being stupid.” Neil looked up to Andrew’s blank face and could still feel that fire burning inside him. Andrew pointed to the cuffs, “How bad is it?”   
Neil had stopped lying to the Foxes and especially to Andrew but he was tempted to. He wanted to respond that he was fine. That it was fine. He wanted to shove the handcuffs back next to his balled up socks and neatly folded underwear and pretend that he wasn’t tasting the copper tang of blood on his lips. But this was Andrew. And this wasn’t fine.   
“I need you.“ He held up the cuffs, an offer, and felt his lips curl into that smile he’d inherited from his father. 

Andrew looked at the cuffs then to Neil, eyes narrowing, then moved forward to take the cuffs and toss them on the bed. He didn’t demand an explanation with words but his eyes searching Neil’s face was enough. Neil tried to force the smile back to something more docile, less murderous, but the fire was burning through his veins and he only had so much control. 

“I need this,” he said, hands moving to touch Andrew’s and guide them to his sides, “but I can’t… I don’t have control but I need you. I need to forget. I need this.” He placed Andrew’s hands on his body and the warmth felt like comfort and he needed more. “I can get out of them. You’ve seen me do it.” He leaned forward wanting Andrew’s lips on his. Andrew pulled away slightly, still not buying this, not quite believing this yes. Neil let him and looked away, smile widening and body starting to shake, “They are going to kill him. Stuart. I told them it was fine. I said I understood.“ 

Andrew nodded, “You aren’t the one shooting him.” 

“He’s family.” 

“He knew his life expectancy.” Neil looked back at Andrew and couldn’t hide the fact that his cold response was exactly what he needed. Andrew hadn’t moved his hands and Neil wanted him to. He wanted to feel him against his bare skin. 

“Andrew,” Neil’s voice was a desperate yes. Andrew finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Neil’s but let Neil be the one to deepen it into a feverish frenzy of tongues and teeth, more of a fight than something gentle and tame, Andrew only pulled away when Neil tasted blood. 

“Bed.” 

Neil followed the order, taking a moment to pull off his pants and shirt before crawling onto the twin mattress and stretching his hands over the top of his head. He watched Andrew with absolute confidence that Andrew was not going to hurt him and his body was showing his obvious excitement at the thought of Andrew’s hands on his body. Andrew said nothing as he secured Neil’s hands to the headboard then sat back on the bed to look at Neil’s naked body. Andrew was still fully clothed and it made Neil feel more naked but he was no embarrassed by that. His cock was already leaking and he that murderous smile was still pulling at his cheeks. 

“I want this,“ Neil said again when Andrew’s gaze got a little too shuttered. “I need this.” He jerked his hips up, a silent beg. Andrew’s face softened and he reached a hand out to tease his fingers across Neil’s chest, finger tips just barely brushing over Neil’s nipples. Andrew looked up when Neil gasped at the contact that sent shivers straight to his cock. Andrew ran his fingers back across the sensitive skin and Neil could tell Andrew was memorizing the way his eyes fluttered slightly at the touch. 

“Tease,” Neil said playfully, his smile still too sharp and mind too focused. 

Andrew’s brow quirked and Neil realized he’d made a mistake as Andrew’s fingers slid down his body to the tip of his cock where they gently ran small circles through the precum seeping at the end. “How long can you last?” 

Neil’s eyes widened slightly. He’d never been much for stamina. Andrew being his first experience meant that he’d never learned how to hold back, it’d always been just him jerking off in the shower chasing his orgasm as fast as he could, this, this he could tell was going to be torture, and in the state he was in that was exactly what he wanted. “Longer than you,“ he snapped right back, eyes set in determination. 

“You never have before,” Andrew scoffed in amusement as he wrapped his hand around Neil’s cock and started to stroke him slowly. Neil didn’t bother answering, Andrew was right, but it didn’t bother him, and the was more interested in the pleasurable warmth pooling in his groin that was slowly starting to quell that raging fire in his stomach. He pushed his hips up against Andrew’s palm and was unsurprised when Andrew pushed his hips back down and held him to the mattress. Neil gave a small whine but didn’t protest further and simply let Andrew start to build up that feeling inside him until he was struggling against the cuffs and making small huffs at each stroke, his toes curled into the bedsheets, then suddenly the contact was gone and Neil opened his eyes to see Andrew simply watching him. 

“One,” Andrew said as he watched Neil stop jerking, cock still hard, and body still needy. Neil caught on quickly and that smile he’d been wearing change just subtly, now more hungry than murderous, and he did his best to breathe through the fading pleasure. 

Andrew started again, this time by bringing his mouth to Neil’s nipple and tracing small circles with his tongue while his hand rubbed against Neil’s balls, playing with them gently and coaxing those small desperate keens from Neil. Neil was happy they were alone. The first time he’d been able to stay quieter but now he was needy and that made it hard to hold back as Andrew easily found those places that made moans slip from his lips. Andrew’s lips closed around Neil’s nipple and sucked gently as his fingers circled Neil’s entrance and he felt that warmth start to build again, Andrew pulled away only to reach into the bed side table for the lube and smeared some across his fingers then returned his lips to Neil’s nipple and pressed a finger against Neil’s hole, entering him slowly, and Neil felt his body starting to shake and suddenly Andrew pulled away again. 

“You’re trying to sneak it,” Andrew scolded and Neil couldn’t help but laugh. 

“At least you are clever.“ Andrew flicked Neil’s dick and Neil hissed at the slight pain. 

Andrew watched Neil until he could see Neil was breathing normally again then pressed his fingers back against Neil’s hole, this time pushing two in and moving them slowly in and out. Neil enjoyed the pressure, enjoyed the fact he was struggling to think of anything past the feeling of Andrew inside him. He wanted Andrew deeper. Wanted to think of absolutely nothing. Wanted to be reduced to desperate need and Andrew as so good at doing that to him. Neil gave a true moan when Andrew found that spot inside him and pressed against it. Neil could feel his body getting on edge again already and he was blushing at the fact he was so easy. Andrew was watching him with a slight smile though and it made it hard for Neil to care that he was already aching and sweating. 

“Touch me,” Neil asked, hands tugging at the cuffs, finally starting to loose that control. 

“So demanding.” 

Neil gave a small growl and pushed his hips down against Andrew’s moving fingers and Andrew gave a small laugh before leaning over to wrap his mouth around Neil’s cock causing him to gasp but he didn’t jerk up against him, though his head did fall back against the pillow. Andrew kept moving his fingers inside Neil, pushing a third in before stilling and pulling off Neil’s cock with a slick pop and smirking at him. 

“Three.” Neil was breathless, his full body flushed, and shaking. When he looked at Andrew he could tell Andrew was turned on by the erection tenting his jeans and he smiled. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” 

“Only if you think you can last that long.” 

It was a challenge and Neil was ready for it. He wiggled his hips, pushing Andrew’s fingers into him and nodded. Andrew repositioned himself so that Neil’s legs were on either side of his hips then pulled himself out and poured out lube then pressed himself against Neil and waited until Neil was desperately pushing himself against Andrew, practically whimpering, “I need this, I want this,” Neil was saying and he meant it. Andrew pushed in and Neil gasped even having been worked open, Andrew was forcing him wider and it felt good. All of it felt good. He was glad Andrew didn’t start moving right away because he would have come just from that but Andrew was watching him, he was always watching him, always reading him, and he waiting until Neil body loosened again to start a teasingly slow pace, hips slowly rolling up against Neil’s ass, milking soft little huffs from Neil. He kept that pace until Neil was tugging at the cuffs again then started fucking Neil in earnest. He wrapped one hand around Neil’s cock and stroked it as his own thrusts got deeper and harder. 

This had been what Neil had needed. What he’d wanted. He could focus on nothing but Andrew inside him, of Andrew touching him. That fire started to dwindle as it was replaced with the warm heat of Neil’s building orgasm. This time Andrew didn’t pull away as Neil began to shake and Neil came with a loud moan, the after shocks leaving him shaking against the bed, the metal of the handcuffs clacking above him. When he could finally think again, Neil opened his eyes and gave a weak smile to Andrew, “Thank you.” 

Andrew had come too and pulled out. He was quieter, always was, but Neil loved seeing him in those moments, he didn’t look calm but he looked focused and less tense. “You’re an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could be sorry for not editing but I'm not; I would have never posted it if I tried to edit it. Kudos and comments make me feel loved.


End file.
